Pripper ll
by Sweet Pripper-Master Pripper
Summary: It's here! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

**Crush**

It was one of those normal walks for Private. Except that the zoo animals were in a crowd. The little penguin squeezed through. Skipper looked ready to kill the ring tailed lemur that was glaring back at him. Private quickly ran in between them. "Move Private." Skipper ordered. "Nu-uh, whats going on Skippah?" Private asked. "The bossy penguin got mad when I told him to tell one of his silly willy penguins that he loves-" "Shut up Ringtail!" The angry penguin tried to run at Julien and punch him square in the face, but the rookie pushed his flippers against Skipper's chest, trying to stop him. Anybody had to be crazy to try and stop an ticked off Skipper. "Skippah, don't do it. Please." Everything was silent except for Skipper's raging heart beat. "Whats going on here?!" The leader paused. His mother shows a lot of bad times to show up. IF Stars saw this scene, she'd probably take Private away from the zoo and Skipper didn't want that. The leader grabbed Private's fin and ran toward the park, ignoring his screeching mother. Private was now trying to get his head together; what the heck just happened? He whimpered as he almost tripped and hurt his foot. Skipper muttered under his breath then picked him bridal style. The little penguin blushed. "P-Put me down Skippah, I'm heavy." He stuttered. Which wasn't true at all. "Hush." Private went quiet. Skipper finally sat the rookie against the base of a tree. Stars was no where to be seen or heard. The leader was breathing heavily. ... "What was Julien talking about earlier?" Private asked. His leader turned away. "N-Nothing, he's just a stupid idiot." If Private knew one thing, his officer never stuttered. "I'll just go ask him then." The younger began trying to stand up. His face tinted pink as a beak was pressed against his. But Private closed his eyes. Skipper then pulled away. "He somehow knew that I loved you so he told me to tell you or else he would tell you himself." Private wrapped his flippers around his neck. The leader was completely confused by the command, "Say you love me." "I love you." Then the little rookie hugged him, "I love you too."

** Jealousy**

Private was completely bored as the leader was trying to show the team a really important combat move. "Private." The young penguin looked at Kiki. He only came to see how the training goes. "Yes?" "Are you doing anything after this boring session of training?" The green eyed penguin asked, grinning. Skipper was still showing off the move but was watching out of the corner of his eye. Private smirked a tiny bit. "Why do you ask?" He asked, moving a tiny closer to his brother. Finally the BORING training was done. Private was planning to watch the lunacorns but.. "Private." The younger turned towards him. Skipper nudged him into the extra room they had. "Close the door." The rookie closed the door then walked in front of his leader. In ten seconds he was pressed backwards into a bed with his flippers pinned. "You know you shouldn't do that during training." "But Kiki is just my bro-" Private was cut off with a gentle kiss, however it deepened. His face burned bright red. "I don't like it when you speak another guy's name." Next time, Private will think twice before making his leader jealous.

**Kill**

"Why can't you be more careful Skippah? You could've died." Private complained, banding Skipper's flipper. "It's not easy to kill me." "Really?" Private asked innocently. (BTW Skipper is sitting in a seat next to the table in the main room) He brushed his flipper against Skipper's shoulder. The leader stared at him oddly. Then his rookie climbed on his lap making a nervous look cross Skipper's features. Private leaned his forehead against his, sliding his flippers up his leader's chest. Skipper trembled nervously. He rubbed his beak against the nervous penguin's beak. Then Private got off his lap giggling. "I think we can both agree that I almost killed you."

**Love smoothies**

Skipper watched carefully as Private stared mixing up some love smoothies. The little penguin was almost done when he heard his boyfriend, "Can you come over here Private?" The younger stared at the smoothies but sighed and walked over to his leader. He squeaked out as he was pulled in Skipper's lap for a kiss. A few minutes later Private tried to get off. "Skippah.. Can't this wait until In finish the smoothies?" Skipper smirked, "Nope, your my love smoothie."

**Punish**

Private knows Kowalski told him a thousand times to stop sleeping on the bed in the extra room. But he couldn't help it! It was comfortable and soft... "Private..." He ignored the cooing voice. But he sat up when he realized who was talking. He turned his head to see Skipper smirking deviously. "Remember that prank you did last night?" Private paused. He remembered Skipper slipped on the floor last night since it was wet. "I was mopping Skippa!" His boyfriend rolled his eyes then took out what was behind his back. A rope. He tied his flippers to the bed post. Private whined. It was strange that he was being punished for the weirdest things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coffee**

Private whined at Skipper. "You love your coffee more than your own boyfriend?" "I didn't say that." The younger pouted then started walking away. Skipper stared at his coffee then to Private. A devilish smirk formed on his beak. He put his mug down then grabbed the glass container out of the coffee maker. It wasn't hot anymore but warm. "Private?" The small penguin turned around. "What..?" He stared confused as Skipper came towards him. Private squealed as the coffee was dumped on him. He gasped out, "Skippah! I'm not a coffee maker!"

**Is he Jealous? oh wait, he is**

Private was confused as Skipper dragged him away from Julien. "I was't even doing anything! Besides, Julien dragged me there in the first place." "Yeah, sure." private sighed. He was quiet for a minute. "where are we going?" "Back to the HQ." "Um, but why?" "For some reason you were in ring tail's idiotic habitat and NOW I have to screw my name into you." Private blushed. "B-But it was just a accident... Can't we just let it slide?" His boyfriend dragged him in the HQ. "No, Private. We absolutely cannot." The younger squeaked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Haunted**

Private eyed the walls fearfully. Heavy breaths escaped his beak as he was going insane. What was he supposed to do? Private really didn't want to simply move on. It almost felt like, he was being haunted.

**Fragile**

He rolled his eyes as Skipper went on how fragile he was.

**Champagne**

Private stared at the drink on the table. "So what's this for SP?" She smiled. "Oh, its a good year of summer and Pripper!" Skipper shook his head, "AND?" SP blinked blankly. "And what?" "I'm surprised you didn't say a good relationship to you and Kowalski." SP glared, blushing red, "Just take a stupid drink Skippy."


End file.
